Prayer of the Children
by shannyfish
Summary: I was thinking about what's been in the news, and it seems like high school shootings is all that we hear. Just the other week my school recieved a threat so I didn't go school. Finished!
1. What has happened here?

Discalimer: I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does. I also don't own the lyrics to "Prayer of the Children," Kurt Bestor and Sam Cardon do.  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
Prayer of the Children  
  
  
  
  
Can you hear the prayer of the children?  
Abandoning in the shadow of an unknown room  
Empty eyes with no more tears to cry   
Turning heaven ward toward the light  
Crying Jesus help me to see the morning light of one more day  
But if should die before I wake  
I pray my soul to take  
  
  
  
  
The students at Bayville High ran out the doors of the school screaming in fear. Gun shots had echoed through the corridors of the school during the third passing period. At that sound as many students as possible exited to get away from the possible danger inside. Within minutes, police were outside of the school questioning the students who had made it out. The principal had made it out, she was given a cell phone and a lap top computer. With the computer she accessed the school's student files and started to contact parents.  
"I'd like you to tell me everything you know, okay? Now what's your name?" the officer started to question students.  
"My name is Duncan Mathews, and all I know is that I was at my locker when I heard the shots go off. I'm pretty sure that it was in the area of the math department area."  
"Thank you Mr. Mathews. Your knowledge has helped us narrow down our search." The officer walked away, and Duncan gathered with the rest of the cheerleaders and football players that had made it out.  
"Hey Duncan it looks like everyone's here, I think," one of the players told him.  
"Where's Jean?" Duncan asked after counting the players and cheerleaders to himself.  
"I don't know, maybe she's with that Summers guy or that freshman girl?" one of the cheerleaders suggested.  
"Thanks, I'm going to look around I'll be back in a few."  
"Okay."  
Duncan made his way through the crowd of scared fellow classmates, but he didn't spot Jean, Summers, or the freshman girl Jean sometimes hung out with. Suddenlly, Duncan spotted some of the kids who went to the institute with Jean. "Hey have you guys seen Jean?" he asked.  
"We're not all guys," Rogue replied.  
"Sorry. Lady and Gentlemen then?"  
"No we haven't seen her," Evan told him, "but we haven't seen Scott or Kitty either."  
"Vay man, I'm vorried avout them. I think they have a class together or someving?" Kurt told them.  
"I think it's Trig." Rogue offered.  
"Damn it that's bad."  
"What's so bad about it?" Evan asked.  
"I think that's where the shots came from. My locker's not too far from there. I just know that it came from that part of the school," Duncan explained.  
"Oh no," Rogue said quietly.  
"That can't be..." Evan said trying not to except the fact that their friends might be dead or seriously injured. Scott was like his adopted big brother, Jean was like his adopted sister, and Kitty was like his adopted little sister. He didn't want to think that he just lost three members of his family.  
"No, they're alvight! They have to be!" Kurt told Duncan. Duncan left Rogue, Evan, and Kurt to think about what he had said and what might have happened to them.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  



	2. Can you feel the hearts of the children?

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does. I also do not own the lyrics to "Prayer of the Children," Kurt Bestor and Sam Cardon do.  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
Prayer of the Children  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Can you feel the hearts of the children?  
Aching for home, for something of their very own  
Reaching hands with nothing to hold onto, but hope for a better day  
A better day  
Crying Jesus help me to feel the love again in my own land  
But if unknown roads led away from home  
Give me loving arms way from home  
  
  
  
They were huddled under their desks, they were all crying softly and looking down or had their eyes closed. Two teenage boys stood at the teacher's desk looking down at their scared fellew peers. One of the boys was holding a gun in his right hand and the other had set his on the teacher's desk. The class they had disrupted was Ms. Mayfield's Trignometry class, in which mostly senior and juniors took with the exception of one freshman. They had shoot Ms. Mayfield in the leg in their original intrusion, she was lying in the middle of the classroom holding her leg.  
"Okie dokie class listen up!" one of the boys yelled to the huddled students. He was a junior who was in the trignometry class, but was failing. He was tall with short brownish hair and brown eyes, he was dressed like all of the other kids. He didn't stand out from any of the others usually, but he hated school and everyone knew that. His name was Matt Delcolms, and he was accompanied by his best friend Devin Kelvinoph. Devin was similar to Matt except he was shorter and had slightly longer hair.  
"Now class, every get out from under your desks!" Devin commanded. No one moved, they were too scared to move. "If you don't start moving soon I'm going to start shooting. With that everyone got in their seats. Ms. Mayfield was still on the floor when Matt pointed his gun at her. "You too teach," Devin told her. Scott and another male student helped their teacher to an empty seat that usually Matt occupied.  
"Okay now everyone take out your homework." Matt said playing teacher, but no one knew what he was doing. "I mean it! Get it out now!" Everyone quickly pulled out their notebooks and turned to their homework. "Devin go check homework. Devin went around and checked that everyone had their homework, which everyone did.  
"Ahhh!" Ms. Mayfield screamed in pain.  
"Shut up!" Matt yelled at her pointing his gun at her.  
"She needs medical attention!" Jean said in protest moving from in seat to her teacher's side.  
"Oww isn't that sweet! Now get back in your seat! Now!" Matt yelled at her.  
"Not until you let her go!"  
"That's very unwise there Jeannie. Now I'll tell you what we can make a deal okay? How about if you get every homework problem right and you display it for the class on the board then I'll let ten students and Ms. Mayfield go."  
"Okay," Jean said getting her notebook from her desk and approached the chalkboard.  
"By the way Jeannie, if you get one wrong then I shoot you," Matt told her.  
"That's not.." Scott started to protest but was stopped when Matt trained his gun on Scott.  
"Shut up and sit down lover boy. Start praying that our friens cheerleader girl is good in this class."  
Jean had written all of the homework problems on the board without the answers. "I'll get the teacher's answer book," Devin told Matt as he reached into the teacher's desk and retrieved the math book. Jean started the first problem explaining it as she went, then the next and so on. Devin checked each problem as she went, luckily Jean Grey had gotten every problem right with explaination and everything.  
"Okay, the following students may be dismissed: Thomas, Chloe, William, Cheryl, Robbie, Stacey, Tim, Kaliegh, Rick, Katie, and take the whining Ms. Mayfield with you!" Matt told them as he let each out the door and then locked it again. "Well that was fun, so then there's only ten students and two teachers. I hear that that number ratio is so much better than twenty-one to one. Don't ya think? Okay! Let's do something else."  
"Let's play a game!" Devin suggested to Matt.  
"Exellent idea. How about a graded game? Oh that sounds like tons of fun!" Matt told them.  
_________________________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Can you hear the voice of the children?

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does. I also do not own the lyrics to "Prayer of the Children," Kurt Bestor and Sam Cardon do.  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
Prayer of the Children  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Can you hear the voice of the children?  
Softly pleading for silence in their shattered world  
Angry guns preach a gospel full of hate  
Blood of the innocent on their hands  
Crying Jesus help me to feel the sun again upon my face  
For when darkness clears  
I know you're near bringing peace again  
  
  
  
The ten students released helped their teacher through the front doors of Bayville High and down the front steps where police and EMTs met the students and teacher. The students were rushed with their teacher to the medical area they had set up to make sure they were all okay. Ms. Mayfield was taken to Bayville Hospital by ambulience, while the other students were released to police officers to tell them what was happening.  
Parents and Guardians had begun to show up to hope to find their child or children safe and sound. Many of the students were released with their parents and some students were released to a friend's parent after notifying their parent via cell phone. Among those to show up was Professor Charles Xavier, Ororo Munroe, and Logan. They were relieved that Evan, Kurt, and Rogue were safe, but were also worried about Scott, Jean, and Kitty. The police had decided to let the three stay with the kids until Jean, Scott, and Kitty were released.  
"Auntie O!" Evan yelled when he saw his aunt and immediately ran to hug her.  
"Professor," Kurt greeted Professor Xavier.  
"Hey," Rogue said simply.  
"How are you three doing?" the professor asked. "Evan?"  
"I'm okay, just worried," Evan told them.  
"Rogue?"  
"I'm okay. It's just scarry knowing that kids could do this."  
"Yes it is. Kurt?"  
"I'm just vorried too, can you sense that they're okay?" Kurt asked the professor.  
"I can, just a minute," Professor Xavier concentrated on his students inside the high school. He could sense all three of them , they were scared but they were okay. Jean...he tried to contact her telepathically, we're here. Are you all okay?   
We're okay...Jean answered him telepathically. We're just scared Professor.  
Don't worry we'll try to get you out. "She's okay, and so is Scott and Kitty."  
"Oh good!" Kurt said in relief.  
"That makes me feel alot better," Evan told them.  
_________________________________________________________________________________ 


	4. The Point of Light

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does. I also do not own the lyrics to "Point of Light," Randy Travis does.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
Prayer of the Children  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
There is a point when you cannot walk away   
When you have to stand up strait and tall and mean the words you say  
There is a point you must decide just to do it cause its right  
That's when you become a point of light  
There is a darkness that everyone must face   
It wants to take what good and fair and lay it all to waste  
And that darkness covers everything in sight until it meets a single point of light  
All it takes is a point of light, a ray of hope in the darkest night  
If you see what's wrong and you try to make it right, you will be a point of light  
There are heroes who's names we never hear  
A dedicated army of quiet volunteers  
.......Reaching to help their fellow man  
  
  
  
  
"Okay Jeannie let's say we wanted to play a little game, do you want to play?" Matt asked Jean showing her his gun.  
"No, I don't want to play one of your games," Jean told him and then refussed to look at him.  
"What if, if you didn't then someone dies?" Matt told her.  
"Why are you doing this?" Jean asked him.  
"Because I hate this school and eveyone hates me! That's why, that and the fact that I can," he told Jean.  
"I don't hate you and I know other people who don't hate you," Jean told him.  
"You're just saying that," Matt said pushing the gun closer to Jean's head. "So, Jeannie up for getting some more of our beloved classmates set free?"  
"What do I have to do this time?" Jean asked him.  
"I'm going to take all but on bullet out of my gun and then spin the barrell and then you point the gun at your lover boy and pull the trigger. If he survives then he can go." Matt told her as she closed her eyes and rested her head on her hands.  
"You do it or I make sure he dies," Matt told her. "Come on Jeannie," Matt pulled Jean by her arm and pulled her to the front of Scott Summers' desk. He pulled of her hands to the gun's trigger.  
"I'm sorry Scott," Jean said starting to cry. The gun simply clicked, Scott and Jean were both relieved.  
"Okay you go," Matt told Scott.  
"Can Kitty go in my place?" Scott asked. "Please?"  
"Fine. Kitty Pryde may be dismissed," Matt told her as she left the classroom. "Hey nine to two ratio, it's getting better. Now Jean since Kitty's gone we're going to have to do Scotty here again in a minute, so you can say you're sorry again after you say you're sorry to Trevor and Chelsea." Matt pulled her to the next desk.  
"I'm sorry..." Jean was forced to pull the trigger again, but it only clicked again and they let Trevor leave class. Matt pulled Jean to Chelsea's desk, the gun once again only clicked and Chelsea was let go. After Chelsea exited the room, Jean pulled the trigger aimed at the floor, it shot out the bullet and Matt slapped her in anger.  
"Now I'm just going to reload it, you're just making this harder!" Matt said angerly as he replaced the bullet with a new one and spun the barrell. He pulled Jean to the next student's desk, and then the next, and the next, and all three were allowed to leave. "Let's see we've got a four to two ratio left. Okay we've got three more contestants left." Jean again approached two more desks and pulled the trigger, but the gun only clicked. The two students were released and then Scott and Jean only remained. "One barrell left and one bullet left, hey that's pretty good odds Scotty boy. Oh and hey you're girlfriend gets to kill you! That's gotta be a bonus or something!" Matt laughed as he pulled Jean directly in front of Scott Summers and the gun to level with his head only a few inches away. Matt pulled Jean's fingers and pulled the trigger, the bullet left the barrell of the gun and was heading to Scott's head when Jean stopped it. Jean Grey began to cry as she fell to the floor, keeping that bullet still was straining her. Matt and Devin stopped what they were doing in amazement at what was going on. Scott slipped out of his desk seconds before Jean let the bullet go.  
Scott then hit Matt inconscious and they stood up to see that Devin had no idea what to do without Matt telling him what to do. "I'm putting the gun down....see...see," Devin said nervously as he put the gun on the floor and put his hands in the air. Scott took off Matt's belt and wrapped his hands behind his back and then did the same with Devin. Scott picked up Matt and Devin marched next to Jean as they all finally left the classroom that had been their prison. They walked out the front doors of the school and the police surrounded all of them not knowing who they were.   
"It's okay," Ms. Mayfield limped up behind the officers, "these two are the bad guys and they are my students that took care of me." Ms. Mayfield pointed them all out in turn when it came time. "My students are all now accounted for safe and sound."  
"Oh and by the way officers, there are two guns in the classroom. One should be loaded and one should be empty," Scott told them.  
"Thank you," one of the police officers told him.  
"Ms. Mayfield you shouldn't be on your feet," Jean told her teacher.  
"She's right," Scott told her.  
"I know I just needed to make sure everyone was okay. You're okay right?" she asked tham.  
"Yeah, we're okay," Jean told her.  
"Jean! Scott!" Kitty yelled from behind them.  
"They're okay!" Kurt yelled.  
"What took you two so long?" Logan asked joking.  
"We're glad you're okay," the professor told them.  
"We're glad to be out," Scott told him.  
"Jean what's wrong?" the professor asked her sensing that something was wrong.  
"I could have killed Scott twice and....I don't really feel safe to come to school."  
"I'm okay Jean," Scott told her pulling her into his arms.  
"I don't blame any of you for not feeling safe. This is a terrible thing to happen to anyone, you shouldn't have had to go through that. I wish there wasn't any violence in the world at all, but there is and I hope someday there won't be any."   
"School is cancelled until further notice," Principal Darkholme announced to the students still around.  
"Let's go home," Jean told them.  
"Good idea," Scott seconded pulling Jean closer to him.   
_________________________________________________________________________________  
The End  
  
This is a horrible thing to happen to anyone and it is especially scary that it could happen to anyone and at anytime at any school. To not feel safe is the most horrible feeling that you can have when you have to return to that place everyday. It's like having your sancturay violated because school even though it can be boring at times, it's the place we gather together with friends and no one should have to feel threatened at all. Hopefully oneday someday in the future we or our children generations down will never feel unsafe or afraid of violence because it will no longer exist. 


End file.
